Well That Was Easy
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: Questions, actions, an argument, and a happy ending. Established relationship and an OOC Spencer. Angsty/fluffy two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Four exquisite months of caring company and countless stolen kisses. Derek had never been happier with his life. But he spent many nights laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, contemplating the relationship that he actually really was content with.

He knew Spencer loved him and would do anything for him, but because he knew this he had to be careful of what he did so it wouldn't seem like he was taking advantage. He wanted to show him how much he cared in the only way he could.

But his mind swirled and crashed like a ship during a storm. He wanted to make a move but what if it ruined the relationship? And if he didn't show any interest Spencer would think he did something wrong and he couldn't let that happen.

What if Spencer never wanted to have sex? Could he deal with a coitus-less relationship? Would he dare break up with him because of that? It's not like they couldn't do other stuff, I mean they already have.

But Derek always stopped when things got too heated because he didn't want to be rejected or make his pretty boy feel awkward. He noticed that when ever he suddenly backed away from a passionate kiss or abruptly stopped rubbing against Spencer, he always looked disappointed but eventually moved on.

Did Spencer fell like he wasn't enough? If he did why didn't he say anything?

Derek hadn't gotten any sleep in the past two days, being kept awake by numerous possibilities and what if's. He wanted answers but he didn't want to ask questions. He vowed to himself that the next time Spencer spent the night he'd take a leap of faith and see what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

It took two weeks before Spencer asked if he could come over. He felt slightly abandoned because he usually come over at least twice a week. He had to stop himself from thinking it was his fault or else he would go into a deep, spiraling depressing. Which would no-doubt consist of sitting in a dark room with his head fused to a corner and eating ice cream until he looked like a pregnant tree.

But on a lighter note he wanted to surprise his chocolate adonis with something he picked up earlier. He was more than sure that what was about to go down would be amazing for the both of them.

Derek drove them both back to his house right after work, knowing that Spencer had a change of clothes in his go-bag. He had already made plans with his trust worthy neighbor to look after his dog Clooney.

They had the entire house to themselves, but that just made Derek nervous. If something went wrong he would be completely alone if Spencer decided to get up and leave. He knew he couldn't deal with the embarrassment of seeing him at work.

He started to shake and almost missed his turn. Spencer looked and put a calming hand on his thigh, which didn't help, at all. And Spencer noticed.

"Are you alright, maybe I should drive."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. And you know I'd never let you drive this car again after what happened last time." Spencer scoffed and crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault that the fireworks almost went off."

"First of all you never told me why you even got the stupid fireworks, never mind why they were strapped to the hood."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET THIS GO! Anyways I already told you there wasn't any space left because the Ostrich was highly claustrophobic, and I wasn't about to allow ostrich puke on your seats." He said this so matter-of-factly that Derek didn't even bother trying to make it make any sense. He just pinched the bridge of his nose and kept driving.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because we're here."

"You know every time I come here it makes me think about how lucky I am to have you," Spencer said as they walked up the stairs.

"Well someone's feeling sentimental today," Derek said unlocking the door.

"Well I haven't been here in so long so it's a little overwhelming." Spencer said tossing his bag on the floor, when he turned around Derek was looking at him almost lovingly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that you remind me of Barbara Streisand."

"Wow, thanks." Spencer slowly, not sure if it was really a compliment. Derek laughed at the confusion on his face.

"So what do you want to do, we could go out and eat, watch a movie, fuck-"

"What?"

"I said go to the park and clean up," He said laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I'd love to do that."

"But I didn't really-." He just sighed, exasperated, when Spencer sprinted out the door and into the car. He begrudgingly followed and drove to the nearest park.

After two hours of picking up greasy wrappers, slimy plastic, and linty green dog poop, Derek was happy to just head home. He hated how easily Spencer could get him to do something. Like carry him into the house because he was too lazy to carry himself up the four steps.

He let Spencer down as soon as they stepped into the living room. His mind was no longer set on having sex but he did want to go to bed. So he headed to his bedroom down the hall.

"That was fun, we should do that more often," Spencer said with an animated grin on his face as he followed him.

"Yeah well maybe we shouldn't."

"Are you still mad because that duck chased you," said Spencer as he threw his arms around his neck.

"I just wanted to give it some bread," he said into the crook of the smaller mans neck.

"Don't be so sad", Spencer lifted his chin," anyone would be lucky to be fed bread by you." Derek let out a deep but light-hearted laugh and let his arms rest on the other's hips.

"Why are you so weird?" He gave Spencer a soft swift kiss on the lips. And Spencer returned it, slower and more deliberate.

Their arms tightened around each other, the kiss deepened, as tongues clashed. Spencer led them over to the bed and started to peel off Derek's clothes. Kissing every bit of skin as it was exposed to the cold air until he was completely bare.

He stopped for a second and looked at the truly one-of-a-kind sight displayed before him. He still couldn't believe that this was all his. But to prove to himself that the muscled body in front of him would stay his, he started to bite and suck on his neck, leaving dark possessive marks. Derek moaned low, not used to being given this much attention by the one he was with. He absolutely adored it and never wanted to stop feeling Spencer's mouth on his skin.

But he did stop , only so he could whisper in his ear,"I'll go get the lube."

Derek had never been so turned on by such a simple declaration, but anything was possible when your loved one was Spencer Reid. But WAS anything possible? Would Derek be willing to bottom for him? Honestly, HE was the one naked waiting for the other to get the lube. How else would this situation go? He started to panic. How am he supposed to say that he really want this to happen but he'd rather die than bottom. He couldn't think of a solution before Spencer came prancing in.

He crawled on the bed and waved a dark purple bottle to make sure Derek saw it.

"What's that," he asked.

"Oh it's just some lube I bought yesterday. It's nothing special. I mean it does change from hot to cold randomly, but that's not all that special," the other said nonchalantly,"here let me show you," he said sexually.

"Look that sounds amazing, it really does but-," Spencer already started to unzip his pants.

"Don't worry, I got this," he sad putting a finger to his lips

"NO, I'm serious, I really want this to happen but I don't want to bottom. I'd never bottom," he said pushing his hand away.

"What's so wrong about bottoming," Spencer's voice was laced with hurt.

"Nothing at all but I just don't want to."

"Well why the fuck not, if I'm willing to let you into my body I should be able to have access to yours."

"Woah, woah, woah, it does NOT work that way. I don't know about you but I prefer to have my own designated role in this relationship."

"And what would that be." Spencer was getting impatient.

"Let me just put it this way, if our relationship was a muffin I'd be yummy top part and you'd be the, no less yummy, bottom part."

"Oh I see so you can be the delicious hard bodied muffin top and I'm stuck being the bottom that gets dipped in cow liquids until I disintegrate in your hands?"

"YES...I mean NO. That's not what I meant, it's just that I know what I'm comfortable with and I guess I just expected you to go along with it. But honestly do you really think you could handle this."

"BITCH PLEASE, I could top your ass any day." Derek's mouth dropped.

"OOOHH I think not. You and your supple skin and delicate curves were made to bottom. You wouldn't want to upset the balance of nature."

"Some would say we already are," he said crossing his arms.

"Let's not get into that."

"I can't believe I was about to let you into THIS," he gestured to his lower body.

"Well I can't believe-. Wait you were gonna let me top."

"Yes you dumb bag of potatoes. I was going to let you watch me prep myself before you so rudely interrupted."

"Then why am I the only one naked?"

"Because I love your body, but I was getting impatient so I got rid of your clothes before my own."

"Shit. I'm sorry, but you scared me when you started to take off you pants."

"You know I like to call them trousers." Derek made a face.

"So what now."

"I guess we could always try again later."

"Yeah I guess we could." They ended up spending the rest of the day in bed watching T.V. and making out. Neither of them could have been happier. But Derek couldn't help but think that this all could have gone a little easier.

* * *

I personally don't like how this ended so if you didn't like the ending either, message me and I'll write an alternate ending.


End file.
